


Снаружи

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Снаружи

– Сожмись немного, – хриплым шепотом. – Давай, Малфой, ну, вот так...

Он гадает, делал ли это Поттер с кем-то еще; был ли это Диггори, или, быть может, по-плебейски громкий Финниган – интересно, так же ли он громок в постели, в постели с Поттером. Он знает, что это пустые, бесполезные мысли, знает, что должно быть плевать – Диггори мертв, Финниган мертв, нет ничего, кроме здесь и сейчас, а здесь и сейчас Поттер с ним, и это всё, что имеет значенье. Горячее крепкое тело за его спиной, жесткие пальцы в его волосах и короткий вздох-предупреждение.

Они не должны; он не должен, не должен делать это – с Поттером, Поттером, которого так ненавидел, которого так чертовски хотел и ненавидел из-за, ненавидел вопреки.

И – да, без разделяющей их ткани это прекрасно, это в тысячу раз лучше. Член скользит по горячей, мокрой от пота и смазки коже, и каждый стон Поттера вибрацией прокатывается по его телу.

Драко чувствует его – кажется, всем собой: спиной к раскаленной груди, в которой заполошно заходится сердце, обжигающее хриплое дыхание у самого уха; сжимает бедра, насколько хватает сил, наслаждается каждым микро-движением – как Поттер отодвигается, чтобы тут же снова вогнать пульсирующий член между его стиснутых ног. Для Драко это не должно быть приятно – так, но он, кажется, готов кончить от одного прикосновения пальцев Поттера, наслаждаясь этим ритмичным, скользящим движением. Толчки становятся все отчаянней, и Драко чувствует, как Поттера стремительно несет к самой грани, и он хотел бы сейчас, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу – чтобы увидеть, какой Поттер красивый, когда кончает. Только для него.

Драко выворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть опухшие, раскрытые в судорожном дыхании губы, пьет выдохи, накрывая губы Поттера своими, и целует-обещает без слов.

_В следующий раз._

_В следующий раз я узнаю, каково это – когда ты внутри._


End file.
